Caught
by RozeThorne
Summary: Byakuya and Renji have been together for a while, but finally they are caught.


Disclaimer: Right, so obviously I don't own Bleach or any of the characters in this story. If I did, it wouldn't be Fan Fiction.

Warning: Yaoi, Citrus, Language, Kink, PWP, Characters might be a little OOC.

**-Caught-**

"Good morning, Captain." I called cheerfully as I step into the office.

"Shut up, Abarai!" The captain hissed causing me to look up. A new recruit stood in front of his desk looking confused. "This is my vice-captain Renji Abarai." Captain Kuchiki said. "Try not to follow his example, he's always late." I felt my cheeks heat slightly. I greeted the new member of our squad and went to my desk to work on the piles of reports waiting there for me. Byakuya had Richiki show the guy around the barracks.

"I'm sorry, Captain." I said after they had left. Byakuya stood and walked to my desk.

"Stand up." He ordered, I did as I was told and he grabbed me by the front of my shihakusho and pulled me closer. "You will have to punished." He purred as he backed me into the wall and crashed his lips against mine. I couldn't help the erection slowly tenting the front of my uniform. His own hardness pressed against mine and I couldn't bite back a moan. He yanked the tie out of my hair so all the crimson locks spilled around my face and shoulders. He untied the sash and pushed me forward over his desk. "Keep quiet." He ordered but I couldn't help the soft whimpers that escaped my throat as he ground his hips against me.

He took my sash and used it to gag me before leaning over my back to nip at my ear and throat. A deep moan rumbled in my chest as slid his fingers past the gag and into my mouth. I sucked them like I knew he wanted me to making sure they were coated in saliva. Without warning he slid one into me and couldn't help but rock my hips back against his hand as he stretched me. "You like that don't you Renji?" He purred as he slid a second finger into my tight hole. "Look at you, just like a dirty little slut." He growled as he pulled his fingers out, he grabbed a fist full of my hair and slid the tip of his hardness into my anus. He pulled at my hair until my back was arched to his satisfaction. Without warning he slammed the full length of himself into me, and believe me when I tell you he isn't small.

I cried out around the gag and pushed my hips back against his asking for more. The wood of the desk scrapped tauntingly against my nipples as he pounded into me hard and fast. I couldn't help the moans that made it past the gag. My knuckles were turning white from where I gripped the edge of the desk so hard. We were too lost in each other to notice the door to the office had opened admitting none other than Rukia and Ichigo. "Renji!" Byakuya's head snapped up as he jerked to attention sending him deeper into me. He struck my prostate just right causing me to cum all over his right hand where it gripped me tightly.

"Brother?" Rukia asked shocked. I felt my cheeks heating as I realized what we looked like. I was bent over Byakuya's desk, with my shihakusho in a pool on the floor, a gag silencing most of my cries. Byakuya was still mostly dressed but he had his left hand fisted in my hair as he slammed into me, his kenseikan was gone from his hair, instead resting on the desk along with his wrist guards and scarf. I wasn't sure who was more embarrassed. Rukia, or Byakuya and myself. Ichigo just seemed highly amused.

"I'm really not all that surprised, I just figured Renji would seme." Ichigo grinned.

"I'm so sorry brother." Rukia bowed hurriedly and dragged Ichigo out shutting the door behind them. We heard as soft thump and then Ichigo complaining.

"Remind me to thank Rukia for hitting him." Byakuya growled he started to pull away but I pushed my hips back. "A little voyeuristic aren't you?" He rumbled softly and bit my shoulder as he thrust quickly so he could finish. Thrust so hard that my hips slammed into the desk but I could bring myself to care all that much. He his hard length throbbed twice and then his essence sprayed into me. He kept thrusting until he was spent and then slid free of me. He was breathing hard as he released me. I pulled the gag from my mouth and pushed him down into his chair. I stood on my knees between his thighs I placed one hand behind his neck. I pulled his head forward so I could I kiss him softly.

"Don't worry about it." I whispered kissing the tip of his nose. His cheeks were tinged with blush as I kissed him again. He smiled softly and ran his fingers through my hair and pulled me in for a deeper kiss.

"I'm not worried about what that insignificant child thinks." I couldn't help but laugh at his arrogant expression.

"We should clean up and see what Rukia wanted, Captain." I pointed out and climbed to my feet and held my hand out to pull him to his feet. I grabbed my clothes from the floor and pulled him towards the captain's quarters so we could shower and dress.

"Go start the water, I'll be in right behind you." He ordered. I did what he asked and was surprised when he stepped into the shower behind me. I had figured he would need to take a moment to get undressed. He kissed my shoulder and helped me rinse out my hair. He washed his hair and his body. I reached for the soap and he took it from me. "No, I'll do it." He whispered in my ear. I loved the feel of his hands caressing my body. "Lean against the wall and place your hands by your head." I complied slowly and he ran something down the length of my spine.

"Byakuya?" I asked softly.

"Are you going to be good and do what I tell you?" He asked softly.

"Yes." I gasped as he pressed the hard object into my hole. "Byakuya! What?" He pushed a little further and I moaned my back arching.

"I warned you that I was going to have to punish you." He growled.

"We have to meet with Rukia." I whimpered.

"I know." He turned me around and kissed me softly. "Which is why we need to dry off and get dressed. Don't mess with it." He warned as he dresses watching me carefully. I sigh and pull on my own uniform.

Ichigo and Rukia are waiting for us right outside the office door. I can't help but turn the same shade as my hair when Rukia looks at us, which only causes Ichigo to laugh harder. "Ichigo!" Rukia scolds and blushes.

"What? I can't help it! Just look at Renji's face." He grins.

"Well now, what did I miss?" A familiar voice asks. My head shoots up to see a familiar green and white stripped hat, the rest of the face is shielded by a fan.

"Kisuke." Ichigo breaths softly and then blushes when we all turn to stare at him. "Urahara." He corrects biting his lower lip. At this Rukia giggles.

"Not so funny now is it?" She asks in an uppity voice.

"Rukia! That's beside the point." He complained. Byakuya looked annoyed. I shifted uncomfortably, the toy still in place.

"Are you alright Renji?" Rukia asked. "You look flushed."

"I'm embarrassed, of course I look flushed." I groaned and moved a step towards Byakuya as Kisuke flipped the fan closed with a knowing grin.

"It's about time." He muttered as he reached out and tugged Ichigo closer to his side. "Shall we go into the office, Captain?" He asked causing all four of us to blush. "Oh!" Kisuke chuckled again. As Byakuya stepped aside for us to enter.

"You're late, you were supposed to be here 3 days ago." Byakuya pointed out irritably.

"I was a little tied up." Kisuke said from behind his fan. My eyes narrowed as Ichigo's cheeks flamed red.

"Unfortunately, he's being literal." Rukia commented dryly. I sat down behind my desk and nearly gasped when the toy pressed deeper. Byakuya sat behind his desk and glanced at me with a soft smirk. Suddenly the toy burst into movement and I had to grip the edge of my desk. It was a vibrating egg and it kept bumping into my prostate. I was hard enough to pound nails.

"Renji, try and catch up on some of those reports." He ordered.

"Yes Captain." I came out slightly breathy but I would be fine as long as I didn't have to speak very often. Byakuya's lips quirked up slightly as I squirmed in my seat.

"Are you smiling, brother?" Rukia asked incredulously. The blank mask descended instantly over Byakuya's face. Urahara's head snapped up from whatever he was looking at.

"Ah, I see." He grinned.

"And what exactly do you see, Kisuke?" Byakuya asked staring at him with a slight narrowing of his eyes.

"He doesn't see anything, but he's waiting for one of you to give something away." Ichigo muttered.

"You're no fun, my little berry." Urahara sighed as if so put upon. Ichigo flushed bright red and scowled and demanded that Urahara not call him such things before staring at the far wall. I tried to focus on paperwork until Urahara, Ichigo, and Rukia left. I heard Byakuya sigh loudly and I realized we were alone finally.

"Perhaps we should lock the door." He suggested. I was so hard I had trouble walking, but I locked the door anyways. "Come here." His voice was husky and low as he motioned for me to move to his side. I complied and he cupped the back of my head giving me a heated kiss. He reached up and ripped the tie from my hair so that the crimson locks swirled around my face and shoulders again. His hand cupped me through the uniform and I couldn't hold back a soft groan as he squeezed gently. We had been lovers for years now and someone had finally found out. "Lean over my desk." He said, only this time it wasn't an order.

I did as he asked and squirmed a little when he untied my sash so that my shihakushou fell loose around me. He finally turned the vibrations off and his long cool fingers brushed along my crack as he caught a hold of the loop and pulled it out slowly. I couldn't help the low moan that scrapped it's way out of my throat. I felt soft full lips brush against my spine gently before Byakuya pulled away. I stood and turned around to face him stepping out of the bottoms and letting my top slid to the floor. "I want you now, Renji." He whispered.

"Strip, and then I want you up on that desk on your hands and knees." I ordered. Byakuya complied with a trembling body. I couldn't help but smile, knowing exactly what he liked. His body was flushed and I smacked him across one pale ass cheek and he cried out softly. I opened the bottom desk drawer on the left and found what I was looking for. It was a black leather crop, I couldn't help stroke myself as he waited for me to continue.

"Renji." He whimpered. I popped him across the other cheek, with the crop this time. I pulled away and turned him so that he was on the desk lengthways instead of width-ways. He whimpered as I stood on my knees a top the desk directly behind him. I swatted him again and his back arched as he cried out.

"Am I going to have to gag you?" I asked and he nodded enthusiastically as pre-cum dripped on the desk from his hard length. He wasn't the only one dripping either. I caught up a gag ball that had holes in it so that even though his cries were muted, I could still hear them. I removed the kensieken from his hair placing them safely on the floor before fitting the gag into his mouth. His silky black hair spilled around his face as he stared up at me from under thick dark lashes. "Are ready?" I asked softly against his ear. He nodded again and I crawled back onto the desk. I grabbed the bottle of lube so that I could stretch him. He moaned and pushed back against my fingers urging my to hurry. I popped him again and he dug his nails into the desk hard.

I lined my erection up with his entrance and caught both of his hips so that I could make sure he didn't hurt himself pushing back against me. I slid into his tight entrance slowly and grabbed a fist full of inky black locks. He pushed back against me eagerly. I grabbed the crop in my right hand and hit his flank causing him to cry out excitedly. "Do you like that, baby?" He nodded as best he could and then whimpered. I pounded into him striking him every so often.

XXX

I stood outside of the 6th division's office and frowned at the soft sounds coming from inside were odd to say the least. I glanced over my shoulder to see my friends waiting with me. Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika all looked around and then back at me. The door was locked and we weren't sure we believed the rumors about Captain Kuchiki and Renji. It seemed practically impossible for them to have anything other than a working relationship, but a 6th squad member swore he saw them together in a less than professional position.

"Shuu, you do know if we're wrong, Captain Kuchiki is going to slaughter us, if Renji doesn't." Rangiku pointed out before producing a set of lock picks from her cleavage of all places. She held them out and Ikkaku took them.

"This won't take long." The bald man grinned. Just as the door came unlocked Captain Zaraki appeared behind us, his lieutenant was no where to be seen, shockingly. _Smack!_ And a muffled cry made us all freeze as the door swung open. There was another crack and another pleasured cry and we all froze staring at the pale captain on his hands and knees across his desk with our tattooed friend pounding between pale cheeks using...

"Is that are leather riding crop?" Zaraki asked startling us all. "And a..."

"Gag ball." I said feeling my cheeks heat. Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika were all staring open mouthed at the pair on the desk. The crop landed against the pale captain's flank and he arched and practically purred. In that instant Renji caught sight of us and froze, suddenly gray eyes met ours and then Renji cried out.

XXX

My friends and Captain Zaraki were standing in the opened doorway. I registered somehow that Ikkaku was holding lock picks in his hands. When Byakuya caught sight of them every muscle in his body clamped down, squeezing until I couldn't stop from groaning. I grabbed the top of his shihakusou from the chair cover Byakuya's front with it. "You've got to relax." I whispered in Byakuya's ear so that only he could hear me. "Your muscles are clamping down too hard." I reached up and removed the gag ball not realizing that I still held the crop in my hand.

"Well now, I never expected the ice princess to be kinky." Kenpachi grinned making my cheeks flame, no doubt the same color as my own hair. Byakuya growled at him and glared causing Kenpachi to laugh all the more.

"I think it's beautiful!" Yumichika practically swooned causing Ikkaku to drop the lock picks. Rangiku was shaking her head in shock before racing off to find her Captain. Shuhei just stood there blushing bright crimson.

"There is a reason the door was locked. Abarai..." Byakuya said it softly. "It would be really great if you would pull out now, as much as I love the feel of you, this is uncomfortable for all of us." He said so low that I could barely hear him.

"I can't, until you relax enough, your squeezing me too hard." I whispered against his ear. "And I'm going to cum if I move."

"Do it quietly. Bite if you have to." He hissed. And I nodded against his shoulder. I tucked my head down against his back and moved slowly. I adjusted him just slightly so that I was sitting on my knees. His legs were on either side of mine and he was on my lap. I moved again and bit down on the back of his shoulder to keep from making a sound, but he whimpered softly arching. It was him that gave us away. I hit his prostate and he arched and cried out right as I came. He flung his legs to the sides kicking off what little covering we had as he came. Shuhei passed out from forgetting to breath and Yumichika and Ikkaku both caught him. "Renji!" He was a hoarse scream.

"Damn, the ice princess is hung." Kenpachi laughed. I yelped when Byakuya untangled his fingers from my hair, I hadn't even realized that he had caught a hold of it. "So Renji is the seme." He chuckled.

"Get out!" Spiritual pressure flared as Byakuya got pissed off. I slid off the desk and caught up my uniform and zanpakto so that I could block whatever attack was no doubt coming. He never attacked he sat on the desk fuming until I offered him a hand so that he could climb off. This time we had been caught by people we had no control over. I followed my captain to the officer's quarters and we showered before going to face Captain Zaraki and company.

-The End-


End file.
